Cuando el corazón perdona
by CULLEN SISTERS JAER
Summary: Rosalie Whitlock Hale no ha podido olvidar el daño que le causó Lord Emmett Cullen McCarty un año atrás. El único hombre que le había parecido honorable, caballeroso y divertido había resultado ser un farsante. Ahora las circunstancias harán que Rosalie y Emmett no tengan más remedio que encontrarse con frecuencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Pues aquí traemos una historia nueva que va dedicada a mi hermana-mejor amiga-cuñada y socia de esta cuenta, te adoro sister y este es un pequeño obsequio para agradecer todos los años que hemos pasado juntas y celebrar el nuevo que comienza.**

**Espero todas las disfruten, nada nos pertenece, la historia es de Ruth M. Lerga y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Uno**

_Londres, finales de marzo de 1823_

Rosalie era consciente de que su comportamiento de ese día solo podía tildarse de grosero. Pero la culpa no era suya, reflexionaba, sino del maldito vizconde de Sunder, que sacaba lo peor de sí misma. Cuando el mencionado vizconde no estaba presente, ella se conducía con la elegancia debida. Pero en cuanto el caballero en cuestión aparecía, la actitud de ella se volvía beligerante.

Se incorporó en la cama, a sabiendas de que esa noche le costaría dormir, como cada vez que coincidía con él. Y, dadas las circunstancias, eso se estaba convirtiendo en algo cada vez más frecuente. Deslizó sus esbeltas piernas hasta el enorme armario situado en un lateral de la habitación y sacó del fondo una licorera con whisky y un vaso. Si su madre, lady Sulpicia Whitlock Hale, la duquesa viuda de Stanfort, supiera que tenía una pequeña provisión de aquel líquido ambarino oculta en su alcoba, la despellejaría viva. Su progenitora era muy estricta en lo que a protocolo se refería, y el whisky no constaba entre las bebidas que podían tomar las damas de bien. Ni su comportamiento de ese día había sido tampoco el que la etiqueta exigía, ya que estaba.

Se sirvió una pequeña cantidad y volvió a guardar la botella tras las cajas de los sombreros, diligentemente escondida. Regresó a la mullida cama, se acomodó bien y dio un pequeño sorbo. El licor le quemó la garganta, pero su calor la relajó casi al instante.

Esa mañana había sido bautizado Alexander, el heredero de su hermano Jasper, el duque de Stanfort, y de Alice, su cuñada y amiga. Rosalie era la orgullosa madrina, y había estado al lado de los felices padres en la pila bautismal de la catedral de Saint Paul, donde habían recibido bautismo todos los Whitlock Hale nacidos después de 1710, año en que se inauguró el templo. Justo al otro lado de la pequeña comitiva, acompañando a su hermana Alice, se había situado el padrino, lord Emmett Cullen McCarty.

Incluso el rey, Jorge IV, se había percatado de su actitud durante la ceremonia. Y si Prinny se había dado cuenta de la tensión que fluía entre los padrinos del nuevo marqués de Wilerbrough, toda la nobleza allí congregada se habría dado cuenta también. Y probablemente ambos serían objeto de comentarios malintencionados. Ese parecía ser el deporte nacional, la especulación. Rosalie gozaba con un pequeño cotilleo, como cualquier otro ser humano, pero detestaba las invenciones malintencionadas, que parecían proliferar en los salones de la nobleza en los últimos años. Herían gratuitamente.

Volvió al presente. No debería ser tan impulsiva, pero es que... sí, ya lo había dicho, pero era cierto: Emmett sacaba lo peor de ella. Aunque, pensó tristemente, no siempre había sido así.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando de su mente cualquier recuerdo de tiempos mejores con él. Volvió a colocarse un rizo rebelde tras la delicada oreja, y tomó otro sorbo.

Dado que el matrimonio de los duques se celebró en la intimidad y por sorpresa, todo el que se consideraba alguien en Inglaterra había acudido presto a la invitación para ver cristianar a su primer vástago, que la casa ducal había extendido a la práctica totalidad de la gente de alcurnia del país. No haber ido a la boda era tolerable, no acudir al bautizo hubiera sido imperdonable. Así, a pesar de que en marzo todavía no había arrancado la temporada, la práctica totalidad de la nobleza se había trasladado ya a la capital. Y era pues la práctica totalidad de la nobleza quien, por tanto, la había visto comportarse con la peor grosería.

Eso la devolvía de nuevo al principio: no debería haberse comportado así.

Ni su hermano Jasper, ni Alice, le habían reprochado nada más tarde, durante el copioso banquete que habían ofrecido en su residencia en Park Lane. Ellos conocían la desafortunada historia de sus respectivos hermanos, y se sentían en parte culpables. Pero ella había abusado de su comprensión. Debería haber sido más discreta. Maldita fuera su impulsividad.

Su madre, en cambio, siempre pensando en el qué dirán, se había pasado todo el camino hasta su nueva casa, en Grosvenor Square, donde se habían trasladado ambas tras el matrimonio de Jasper para dejar espacio a los nuevos duques, reprochándole su falta de acuerdo con lord Emmett, y su tendencia a airear en público su poca comunión con él. Si su madre supiera... si su madre supiera algo de aquella historia le habría dado una apoplejía. Y si supiera todo lo que ocurrió la temporada anterior entre sus hijos y los hijos de lord Carlisle, el conde de Westin, se habría querido morir directamente.

No pudo evitar que su mente volviera a los besos que Emmett y ella habían compartido. Él la había hecho sentir diferente, respetada, maravillosa... mujer. Con Emmett Cullen, Rosalie se había sentido mujer, como con ningún otro caballero se había sentido.

Cuando supo que Emmett la había estado cortejando para vengarse de Jasper, porque este tenía una aventura con la hermana del vizconde, Alice, Rosalie se sintió humillada. No podía creer que toda la magia, todas las indescriptibles sensaciones que había vivido con él, hubieran sido una mentira. Saber que para él no habían significado nada aquellas dos semanas, en las que ella había experimentado tantas emociones nuevas e increíbles, la desgarró.

De nuevo la embargó la vergüenza de saberse engañada. Todos habían sido conscientes de lo que ocurría, Jasper, Alice y Emmett. Solo ella había estado en la más absoluta ignorancia. Su hermano había tratado de advertirle, pero ella, orgullosa, se había negado a escucharle.

Había sido una estúpida, ahora se daba cuenta. Afortunadamente no se había enamorado de él. En caso contrario el golpe hubiera sido brutal, sencillamente insoportable. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno debía reconocer que le había faltado poco para desfallecer de amor. Muy poco.

Y desde luego, si en esa relación debía reconocer que era cierto que ella no había puesto amor, sí había apostado muchas de sus esperanzas. Emmett había definido por primera vez el tipo de hombre que ella deseaba. Hasta ese momento la idea de un marido había sido abstracta, pero con el vizconde de Sunder se había convertido en una posibilidad real. Un hombre inteligente, poderoso, con título y riqueza, responsable de los suyos y que la viera como algo más que una debutante cabeza hueca. Todo ello se había convertido en imprescindible para casarse. Y todo se había desmoronado ante ella como un castillo de naipes por su dichosa costumbre de escuchar cuando no debía. No, se corrigió, se había destruido porque él había sido un mentiroso, un tramposo, y había jugado con ella.

Bien era cierto que Emmett había tratado de disculparse, al menos al principio, pero ella se había negado a recibirle o escucharle en las ocasiones en las que habían coincidido. Y él había dejado de intentarlo cuando vio que ella no pensaba desistir en su enojo. Su maltrecho orgullo no dejaba de susurrarle que él había renunciado a buscar el perdón de ella demasiado pronto. Y antes de que acabara la temporada, ya ni siquiera habían coincidido. Había sabido que él estaba en la ciudad por los comentarios de sus amistades, pues todas las mujeres de edades comprendidas entre los diecisiete y los cien años andaban medio prendadas de él, más ahora que el otro soltero de oro, el duque de Stanfort, se había casado, y por amor nada menos. Le resultaba irritante ver a todas las muchachas abanicarse con fuerza cuando él entraba en cualquier estancia. Muchas la miraban a ella con curiosidad, pues nadie sabía por qué Sunder había abandonado el cortejo de Rosalie Whitlock Hale tan repentinamente como lo iniciara. Por acuerdo tácito, ninguno de los dos había querido hacer confidencias al respecto.

Cuando finalizó la temporada, las dos familias se trasladaron a sus respectivas fincas familiares. Pero como se daba el caso que ambas estaban a apenas quince minutos a caballo la una de la otra, había sabido de él casi a diario, bien a través de su hermano y Alice, bien por comentarios del servicio. Por tanto, aunque no le había visto hasta el nacimiento de su ahijado, casi cinco meses atrás, había estado informada en todo momento de qué hacía y con quién. Así era muy difícil superar lo ocurrido y seguir adelante.

Y por eso hoy se había comportado así de mal.

Volvió a coger el vaso de la mesita de noche, y dio otro traguito. Se había pasado toda la ceremonia fulminándolo con la mirada, como ya hiciera cada vez que coincidían en casa de los duques, yendo a ver al bebé. Ambos visitaban a sus hermanos y al pequeño a menudo, por lo que cada vez se veían con más frecuencia. Estaba claro que Emmett adoraba a ese niño. Era increíble que un hombre soltero mirara así a una criaturita, por adorable que fuera. A ella nunca la había mirado así.

Diablos, ya había vuelto al tema. Que no, que no. De ninguna manera Rosalie quería que el vizconde la mirara con adoración. Ella no deseaba que la mirara en absoluto, de hecho. Como riéndose de ella, su estómago se encogió de deseo al pensar en que él le pudiera dedicar una mirada de idolatría.

El deseo era otra de las cosas que añadir a la lista de lo que había aprendido del vizconde, además de la humillación, la falsedad y la rabia.

Pero la pasión había sido real. Estaba segura de que mientras la había besado, él no había estado interpretando nada. Había podido sentirlo. Y no solo por la evidencia de su deseo, que había apreciado contra ella envuelta en un tórrido abrazo, sino porque así se lo decía su instinto. Una mujer podía notar eso, había reconocido. Y Emmett la había deseado a ella, quisiera o no.

Aunque el problema no era lo que él hubiera sentido, si no lo que le había hecho sentir a ella. Había sido besada con anterioridad en alguna ocasión, pero nunca había sentido ese apremio de... de no sabía exactamente qué, pero seguro que era la razón por la que la gente era sorprendida en flagrante delito todos los años en el jardín de los Tremaine. Ahora Rosalie estaba intrigada. E incluso ella tenía que reconocer que su curiosidad no solía ser buena consejera, pues la había metido en líos en más de una ocasión.

Suspiró. Si el desvelo de esa noche era muestra de lo que le iba a ocurrir cada vez que coincidiera con él durante la temporada, algo le decía que ese año iba a dormir bien poco. Apurando el poco whisky que le quedaba de un trago, se metió de nuevo en la cama, esperando que los brazos de Morfeo la abrazaran.

* * *

**Y bien que les parecio? Ya saben un poco del porque se odian Rose y Emmett en esta historia, pronto descubriran mas. Esperamos nos regalen muchos reviews para subir un siguiente capítulo. **

**Les deseamos un año nuevo maravilloso, que todo sea mucho mejor que este año que termino y que sus sueños y metas se cumplan. Les mandamos un abrazo muy fuerte y que se diviertan mucho!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y nos regalen un lindo review al terminar. Recuerden que nada nos pertenece, la historia es de Ruth M. Lerga y los maravillosos personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Disfrutenlo. **

* * *

_Si el desvelo de esa noche era muestra de lo que le iba a ocurrir cada vez que coincidiera con él durante la temporada, algo le decía que ese año iba a dormir bien poco. Apurando el poco whisky que le quedaba de un trago, se metió de nuevo en la cama, esperando que los brazos de Morfeo la abrazaran._

**Dos**

Lord Emmett Christopher Cullen McCarty, vizconde de Sunder y heredero del condado de Westin, cabalgaba como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia su finca de Berks en aquel mismo momento. A lomos de _Hannover_, un hermoso zaíno que él personalmente había domado, repasaba el bochornoso día que se había visto obligado a soportar. El que tendría que haber sido un día festivo se había convertido en un verdadero infierno por cortesía de la cuñada y amiga de su hermana Alice. O lo que era lo mismo, la hermana de Jasper, duque de Stanfort, y su mejor amigo. Rosalie Whitlock Hale.

Debería haberse quedado a dormir en la ciudad, y haber salido hacia Westin House a la mañana siguiente. Pero la idea de estar en la misma ciudad que esa bruja de ojos celeste y pelo de oro le hacía arder de furia. Londres se les quedaba pequeño. Ni Inglaterra parecía lo bastante grande para ambos.

Tenía que reconocer que gran parte de la culpa de la insostenible situación en la que se encontraba con la dama era suya, si no toda. Cuando supo que su mejor amigo, Jasper, había seducido a su hermana Alice, y que esta se negaba a casarse con él o a terminar con el romance, se había acercado a Rosalie a modo de advertencia. Si el duque no se comportaba de forma honorable con su hermana, él tampoco lo haría con la hermana de él.

Pero se había mantenido en los límites. Maldito fuera si no lo había hecho. Se había comportado como un caballero, y no había pasado de un par de besos, aunque eso casi le costara la cordura. La muchacha había resultado exquisita, y no desnudarla para sentir su piel, y besar cada centímetro de esta, había sido una tortura.

Su miembro se despertó en cuanto sus pensamientos se salieron de la línea que tan férreamente se había trazado respecto a la dichosa dama. Incómodo, se revolvió en la silla, obligándose a relajarse.

Quizá no debió emplearse tan a fondo con ella. Quería que Stanfort supiera que su hermana Rosalie estaba prendada de él. Aunque debía reconocer que sabía que una debutante virgen era una presa fácil para alguien tan experimentado como él. Desde el principio tuvo en cuenta que podría causarle dolor, aunque asumió el daño como algo probable.

Pero por mucho que hubiera sabido lo que a ella podría dolerle, no había estado preparado para la mezcla de sentimientos que vio en la cara de la joven cuando supo de su perfidia: horror, incredulidad, y desesperanza. Esa expresión le perseguía a menudo, espoleando su culpabilidad.

Había tratado de disculparse, pero la constante negativa de ella a hablarle siquiera, le había hecho abandonar. Si Rosalie no quería aceptar sus disculpas, poco más podía hacer él. Aunque eso no significaba que ella le ignorara. Ni de cerca. Eso hubiera sido demasiado fácil. Tal como había hecho ese día, cada vez que coincidían le atacaba con su mirada furibunda. Jasper no podía tener una hermana débil de carácter, no. Tenía que tener a una auténtica fierecilla.

Su actitud belicosa les había tenido en boca de todos durante la temporada, haciendo las delicias de las peores cotillas de Londres. Todos los dragones, como él las llamaba, se habían hecho eco de la extraña relación de ambos, y habían hecho circular rumores infundados sobre la muchacha y él mismo.

Tras tantos desplantes el año anterior, había optado por conocer su agenda, y huir de ella como de la peste. Pero en los acontecimientos familiares coincidían necesariamente. Y en las visitas al pequeño Alexander también.

Pensar en su ahijado mejoró su humor al instante. ¿Cómo se podía querer tanto a una personita tan pequeña que no había hecho absolutamente nada por ganárselo? Ese bebé no hablaba, y apenas lloraba, comía y dormía. Y a pesar de ello, Emmett era consciente de que moriría por él sin pensárselo.

Tenía que tener hijos. Y no solo porque su condición de heredero le obligara a tenerlos, sino porque realmente lo deseaba. El regreso de su hermana de América dos años antes había despertado en él un sentimiento de hombre de familia que desconocía tener.

Pero para tener hijos debía casarse. Bueno, no era estrictamente necesario, pensó irónico, pero sí muy, muy recomendable.

Y para casarse debía acudir a los bailes de esa temporada y buscar una hermosa joven a la que convertir en su vizcondesa.

Y si lo hacía, tendría que coincidir con la maldita hechicera de ojos celeste y pelo de oro. ¿Había dicho hechicera? ¡No! Esa joven era una auténtica bruja.

Muy bien. Reconocía que merecía cierta censura por parte de Rosalie. Pero no pensaba seguir cargando con ella. No así, en público y de forma notoria, y no durante tanto tiempo. A lady Rosalie Whitlock Hale se le había acabado el período de gracia. Si quería guerra, él presentaría batalla.

Hoy había sido su última ofensa.

* * *

**Que tal chicas, merece un review? Please! Ahora saben un poco mas del porque Emmett engaño a Rose, aunque aun asi fue medio grosero. Ustedes que opinan? Esperamos sus comentarios. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas! Aqui les traemos un capitulo mas de esta linda historia de Rose y Emmett, espero la disfruten y recuerden, nada nos pertenece.**

* * *

**Tres**

_Dos semanas después_

El silencio reinaba en la alcoba mientras Rosalie se ponía un vestido de mañana de color lavanda corte imperio con un lazo enorme. Aunque no era nuevo, era uno de sus favoritos, y se lo ponía cuando necesitaba infundirse valor. Había pedido a su doncella que saliera. La prenda se abrochaba por delante, así que no precisaba ayuda alguna. Y necesitaba estar sola para pensar. Se sentía como una condenada camino del cadalso. Aunque en realidad se dirigía a casa de su hermano Jasper, el duque de Stanfort. Miró distraída a su alrededor. Su nueva habitación, en tonos ciruela, le encantaba. Era la habitación de una señorita, en contraposición a sus aposentos casi infantiles en la residencia familiar de Londres. La enorme cama con dosel, el armario dentro de la habitación, al margen del vestidor, y una otomana constituían el mobiliario. Había llevado allí su secreter. Aunque no era del mismo color, y desentonaba abiertamente, le tenía especial cariño, y había decidido trasladarlo. Quizá más adelante pidiera que lo tintaran.

El aposento contaba además con un balcón que daba a un patio interior, lo que confería un agradable silencio a la estancia. Las ventanas de la casa que daban al exterior tenían que permanecer cerradas para evitar que el jaleo de la ciudad alterara el descanso. Y a ella, en verano, le gustaba dormir con la ventana abierta de par en par. Aunque de momento las mantenía cerradas a cal y canto, porque a mediados de abril todavía hacía mucho frío.

Hasta el año anterior Jasper y ella habían vivido bajo el mismo techo junto a la madre de ambos, lady Sulpicia, en la casa que la familia poseía en Bekerley Square. Pero cuando él se casó con Alice y partió de viaje de novios al continente, su madre ordenó al señor Croche, el asesor de su hermano en la ciudad, que buscara de inmediato una vivienda en Londres digna de una duquesa viuda, y se habían trasladado. Su cuñada, Alice, había protestado mucho al enterarse, pero todos los Whitlock Hale habían estado de acuerdo en que era preferible que los recién casados tuvieran su espacio al principio de su matrimonio.

Volviendo al presente, Rosalie recordó que tenía que hablar con Jasper sobre su actual situación. Antes de que él la llamara para exactamente lo mismo. O, diciéndolo de otro modo, lady Rosalie Lillian Whitlock Hale tenía que casarse. Era una cuestión que no podía dilatarse por mucho más tiempo. Esa era la razón por la que había concertado una cita con él para ese día.

El anterior duque, su padre, había muerto cuando ella iba a cumplir los dieciocho años, lo que retrasó dos años su entrada en sociedad, pues el luto fue muy estricto, según marcaban los dictados sociales. Preocupada con veinte años por su tardío debut, había hablado con Jasper al respecto de las expectativas que la familia tenía en su casamiento. Él la tranquilizó presto en ese extremo. Deseaba que se casara bien, pero sobre todo que se casara feliz. Su hermano le aseguró que no la presionaría en absoluto durante su primera temporada, a pesar de su edad y de las exigencias de la duquesa viuda, para que ella se aclimatara a la alta sociedad de Londres, a sus costumbres y estridencias, antes de tomar esposo. Y había cumplido fielmente su palabra.

Era una suerte contar con alguien como Jasper, que tanto la quería, aunque la mortificara siempre que tenía ocasión, fastidio del que ella secretamente disfrutaba. Se enorgullecía de poder contar con el amor y la confianza incondicional de su hermano. Afortunadamente en nada se parecía al padre de ambos, que había tratado a su heredero con una dureza extrema mientras ignoraba a su hija sencillamente porque no le podía reportar nada.

En cualquier caso, la primera temporada ya había pasado. Y también la segunda, donde Emmett apareció en escena y lo puso todo patas arriba, justo antes de que Jasper y Alice se casaran. También aquí Jasper había sido comprensivo y no la había obligado a volver a Londres en octubre para la pequeña temporada. Rosalie consideraba que el mercado de invierno, como ella lo llamaba, era para damas desesperadas. Y ella no había llegado a ese extremo. Aún no. Su orgullo se habría visto castigado de haber pasado las navidades en Londres. Aunque no se quitaba de la cabeza que poco después de la presente temporada, que comenzaba la noche siguiente con el baile de lord y lady Restmaine, cumpliría veintidós años, edad peligrosa para una dama casadera. Muchos podrían comenzar a pensar que había algo malo en ella, como su madre no dejaba de repetirle. Afortunadamente su hermano había evitado en la medida de lo posible peticiones de mano en su debut, alegando que era temprano para decidir nada, y había frustrado cualquier intento el año siguiente con su precipitada boda a mitad de temporada. Rechazar a muchos pretendientes tampoco estaba bien visto. Y era impensable que Rosalie Whitlock Hale, hija y hermana de duque, no se casara bien.

Así que ese año se casaría correctamente. El maldito problema es que no tenía ni idea de con quién hacerlo. No tenía ninguna preferencia. Y salvo que apareciera algún forastero ese año, difícilmente conocería a nadie nuevo. Tendría que elegir de entre todos los caballeros disponibles a los que ya conocía, a pesar de que ninguno le agradaba especialmente. Bueno, uno sí, pero estaba descartado. Así que se encontraba, tras dos años de vorágine social, exactamente en el mismo punto que el día de su debut. Sin idea alguna de con quién debía desposarse. Y con una sensación creciente de pesimismo.

Una vez, el año anterior, había hablado con Jasper sobre el tipo de hombre con quien le gustaría casarse. Básicamente alguien a quien respetar y que la respetara a ella. Si no iba a casarse por amor, idea que, incluso entonces, ya se le antojaba cada vez más complicada, lo haría con alguien que le agradara y con quien tener hijos y envejecer de forma plácida.

El problema era que creía haber encontrado a un varón que podría haber hecho de su vida una fantástica aventura, y había sido todo una mentira. Ahora el resto de los pretendientes languidecía a su lado. Ninguno de ellos era lord Emmett Cullen McCarty, el vizconde de Sunder.

Confiaba en no tener que verlo en las mismas veladas. Por todos era sabido que a Sunder no le gustaban las jóvenes casaderas. Él prefería a actrices y cantantes de ópera. Incluso alguna viuda respetable había sido su acompañante en alguna ocasión. Al parecer una actriz de Drury Lane era su amante desde hacía más de dos años.

Así que cuando la temporada anterior pidió bailar a Rosalie en varios bailes y solo a ella... bueno, y a las hermanas Denali, se obligó a reconocer, pero a petición de Jasper, y este a petición de ella, por lo que eso no contaba, las matronas comenzaron a especular sobre un posible enlace. Idea que de un día para otro se esfumó, pues dejaron de coincidir abruptamente en los acontecimientos de la temporada, obviamente de manera intencionada. De hecho hubo apuestas en todos los clubes de caballeros, sobre si se les volvería a ver juntos o no antes de que julio y el fin de las fiestas llegaran. Habían sido el centro de atención el año anterior. Y ese año iba a ser igual después de su comportamiento en el bautizo del joven Alexander.

Su primer propósito para esa temporada iba a ser controlar su mal genio. Inspirada, se dijo que el segundo sería no intrigarse con el deseo que Emmett había despertado en ella. El tercero, siguió, mirar a todos los potenciales esposos con la mente abierta. El cuarto, estar casada para julio, el quinto... No iba a poder recordarlos todos, pensó divertida. Solo esperaba no equivocarse en los principales.

Se levantó de la cama, ya vestida, y salió de la habitación con movimientos apesadumbrados, sabiendo qué era lo que le iba a prometer a Jasper, pero no cómo diablos conseguiría cumplir su palabra.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Merece reviews? Parece que Rose esta metida en una complicada situacion, que le dira Jasper al respecto? Pronto lo sabremos, nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, ya se, meresco pena de muerte por tardar tanto pero al fin aqui esta el nuevo capítulo de esta historia que como saben esta dedicada a mi mejor amiga-hermana-cuñada y socia de cuenta Tania-Rose. **

**Espero l****a disfruten mucho, recuerden que nada nos pertenece.**

* * *

_Su primer propósito para esa temporada iba a ser controlar su mal genio. Inspirada, se dijo que el segundo sería no intrigarse con el deseo que Emmett había despertado en ella. El tercero, siguió, mirar a todos los potenciales esposos con la mente abierta. El cuarto, estar casada para julio, el quinto... No iba a poder recordarlos todos, pensó divertida. Solo esperaba no equivocarse en los principales._

_Se levantó de la cama, ya vestida, y salió de la habitación con movimientos apesadumbrados, sabiendo qué era lo que le iba a prometer a Jasper, pero no cómo diablos conseguiría cumplir su palabra._

**Cuatro**

No muy lejos de allí, en Park Lane, se alzaba la mansión del duque de Stanfort, un edificio de tres plantas con un cuidado jardín, en el mismo corazón de la ciudad. El edificio había sido encargado por el sexto duque de Stanfort a Colen Campbell el siglo anterior, pues el gran incendio había destruido la vivienda original en 1666. Era uno de los mejores ejemplos de neopalladianismo de la ciudad, una soberbia construcción rectangular con un pórtico enorme sujetado por cuatro columnas dóricas.

Dentro, Jasper andaba buscando a su esposa. Pero, a pesar de la cantidad de estancias de las que disponía la casa, no necesitaba preguntar a nadie dónde se encontraba la duquesa. Estaba seguro de dónde hallaría a su mujer. Poco antes de llegar a la habitación de su hijo Alexander, en la segunda planta, oyó el suave canturreo de Alice. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, observando, sin ser visto, cómo arrullaba al pequeño, que acababa de cumplir cinco meses. Ella hizo un suave giro con el niño, jugando, y entonces le vio. Su mirada, llena de amor, le indicó que se acercara. Cuando él llegó a su lado le rozó apenas los labios con los suyos, y la abrazó mientras ambos contemplaban a su pequeño milagro. Si la alta sociedad había creído el nacimiento de un niño sietemesino, o sospechaba que había sido concebido antes de la boda, era una cuestión completamente ajena a ambos. Desde luego nadie insinuaría nada a los duques a ese respecto.

—Rose viene de camino.

Alice asintió, y su rostro dejó entrever la preocupación repentina que esa visita le suponía. Dejó al bebé en la cuna, saludó a la niñera, una oronda señora en la que confiaba plenamente, y salió cogida del brazo de su esposo hacia el largo pasillo que recorría la casa de este a oeste. Su voz no pudo evitar salir un poco chillona al preguntar.

— ¿Viene a ver a Alexander? ¿Se quedará a comer, entonces?

Jasper sonrió. Ella era una magnífica anfitriona, siempre lo tenía todo controlado.

Y si había algún desbarajuste en el último momento, lo solucionaba con eficacia. Todo, excepto la posibilidad de que sus respectivos cuñados coincidieran en casa visitando a su ahijado. Alice aborrecía la tensión que se generaba cuando ambos estaban en la misma habitación. Si Alexander estaba con ellos, era un bálsamo para su relación, pero si el pequeño no los entretenía, entonces Rosalie centraba toda su atención en Emmett, y aquello era sinónimo de tormenta.

—Viene a hablar conmigo. —Ella le miró severa entonces, sabiendo sobre qué trataría la conversación. Jasper se defendió de su mirada—. En realidad es ella quien me ha pedido hablar, Alice. Aunque imagino qué viene a decirme, no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas.

Asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón. Además su esposo no necesitaba consejos sobre cómo manejar a su hermana pequeña. La quería y la comprendía perfectamente. Aun así no pudo evitar pedirle paciencia.

—Jasper, dale tiempo —dijo mientras le acariciaba el antebrazo, mimosa.

—Ya te dije que no voy a presionarla. Pero ella no es estúpida, y sabe que se le acaba el tiempo.

Alice entristeció. Tenía mucho cariño a Rose, como su marido la llamaba, y ahora también ella. Se habían conocido hacía dos temporadas, cuando Alice regresara de América y la joven Rosalie debutara. Enseguida se habían vuelto inseparables, y no solo por la larga amistad que unía a sus respectivos hermanos. Desde el momento en que se conocieron supieron que se llevarían maravillosamente. Y cuando todo había ido mal, sus lazos se habían estrechado más aún, hasta hacerse inquebrantables. La idea de que ella se casara sin amar a su esposo le rompía el alma. Ella misma había sufrido un casamiento así en su primer matrimonio, y sabía perfectamente que la vida podía volverse muy dura. Pero Rosalie tenía ya veintidós años, y no podía tardar mucho más en casarse.

—Lo sé. Pero es que me parece tan injusto. Nosotras tenemos fecha de retiro, mientras que vosotros podéis casaros cuando queráis. —Lo miró con fingida inocencia—. Mírate a ti, tú te has casado siendo casi un vejo, y a nadie le ha extrañado.

— ¿Siendo un viejo, dices? —Alzó la ceja con impertinencia.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que le había picado en el orgullo.

—Ajá —asintió, pícara.

—Pues un viejo no haría lo que yo hice hace un ratito, en la cama.

Alice se puso roja como la grana. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a sus bromas subidas de tono.

—Bueno, eso es porque yo le puse mucho... entusiasmo.

La detuvo en mitad del pasillo, apoyándola contra la barandilla de las escaleras, se puso frente a ella y la miró con adoración.

—Yo me enamoré de ese entusiasmo.

Tomó las gráciles mejillas entre sus manos, y la besó con pasión.

Una voz masculina los interrumpió casi al instante.

— ¿Creéis decente andar haciendo... eso, tan cerca de vuestro hijo? Dios, en esta casa entró la dama por la puerta y la moral salió por la ventana. —La voz de Emmett contenía un tono de horror fingido.

Terminó de subir los peldaños y se quedó parado en el rellano, frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados.

—Maldito seas, Sunder. —Oyó que le decía Jasper mientras se separaba a regañadientes de su esposa—. Voy a prohibir al mayordomo que te deje entrar.

Alice defendió a su hermano de forma automática.

—No harás tal cosa, querido, porque mi hermano ha venido a ver a Alexander, quien por cierto le adora. Y para ello ha de entrar en esta casa. Y como se da el caso de que yo también le adoro...

La cara de engreimiento de Emmett hizo gruñir a Jasper. Alice se acercó. El duque se resignó a lo inevitable.

—Bien. Siendo así, será mejor que me retire.

— ¿Acudes a por refuerzos, Stanfort? —dijo en broma el vizconde.

—Sí, mi hermana está al llegar, así seremos dos contra dos.

Emmett se puso tenso en cuanto lo oyó.

—O tres contra uno, más bien —dijo para sí, en voz apenas audible.

Se separó de Alice y enfiló el pasillo hasta la habitación de Alexander. Una vez dentro, saludó a la niñera y tomó al bebé de la cuna. En cuanto abrazó al pequeño, se olvidó de todo.

Fuera, Jasper y Alice se miraron en silencio. Nunca llegarían a un acuerdo al respecto de lo que ocurrió. Coincidían en que los principales culpables eran ellos dos, que forzaron la situación hasta un punto casi insostenible. Y exoneraban a Rosalie, que había sido la víctima peor parada en aquella historia. Pero en Emmett no terminaban de coincidir. Alice creía que su hermano había actuado con afán de protegerla a ella, mientras que Jasper pensaba que lo había hecho para vengarse de él. La pareja, después de algunas disputas, había decidido dejar correr el tema. Era obvio que nunca alcanzarían una tregua, y dado que la situación era generalmente tolerable, a pesar de lo ocurrido en el bautizo, donde Rose había hecho todos los feos posibles a Emmett, incluyendo el negarse a salir del brazo de él de la iglesia, habían decidido que el mejor remedio era el tiempo, que pondría de nuevo las cosas en su sitio.

Mas a tenor del comentario de Emmett, era obvio que el vizconde pensaba que todos le habían culpado exclusivamente a él. Jasper bajó a buscar a su hermana, ceñudo. Pero poco podía hacer al respecto. No podía pedirle a su hermana que se comportara delante de Emmett, no cuando era por su culpa que Emmett se había comportado tan mal con ella.

En la planta de arriba, Alice, apesadumbrada, retrocedió y volvió a la habitación, donde lo encontró con el bebé en brazos, haciéndole carantoñas. Indicó a la niñera que se marchara. Sigilosa se puso a su lado.

—Emmett, esto no es un todos contra ti. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Él no se volvió.

—Venga ya, Ally, tu marido y su hermana me consideran la peor persona del mundo. Y tú no tienes un concepto mucho mejor sobre mí. —Había un matiz de desesperación en su tono.

—Emmett, yo sé por qué lo hiciste, y te lo agradeceré siempre. Pero no actuaste bien. Al parecer no fuiste tú el único, pues tampoco nosotros obramos correctamente. —Ella se vio obligada, no obstante, a defender a su nueva familia—. Eso no significa que te motivara el deseo de hacerle daño. Pero tienes que entenderles. Fue una verdadera lástima que la situación se complicara tanto. En cualquier caso Jasper ha pasado página, y yo también.

Emmett agitó una mano, desechando el tema. Él mismo ya estaba harto, y la noche del bautizo había decidido que la culpa se había terminado. Así que... a hacer puñetas. Volvió a concentrarse en el pequeñín que tenía en brazos.

—Alexander, dale un beso a tu mamá, que te quiere mucho e hizo un esfuerzo enorme para traerte al mundo.

—No fue para tanto... —Sonrió ella, aceptando gustosa el cambio de tema.

—Sí lo fue —le decía Emmett al niño, como si este pudiera entenderle—. Tu padre hizo el ridículo más espantoso de su vida. ¡Qué suerte para ti que tu tío estuviera presente para poder contártelo cuantas veces quieras! Estaba tan nervioso que empezó a beber una copa tras otra, pero el alcohol no le afectaba nada. Cuando la cosa se prolongó tanto que parecía que nunca acabaría, trató de entrar en la habitación de tu madre para amenazar al médico. Hicieron falta varios brazos para detenerlo. Y tras varias horas más, por fin el alcohol del día hizo efecto y se arrastró hasta un sofá, donde durmió el resto de la noche, mientras tú venías al mundo y nos conocías a todos menos a él, a quien preferimos no despertar.

Alice sonrió. A Jasper no le hizo ninguna gracia que nadie le avisara del nacimiento del bebé, y sobre todo del fin del sufrimiento de ella. Pero había estado tan insoportable que fue la pequeña venganza del grupo de sufridores que lo había acompañado durante aquel día: el padre de Alice lord Carlisle, Edward el conde de Bensters, y el propio Emmett.

Se acercó a su hermano y le besó la mejilla. Este la miró con emoción, antes de acercarle a Alexander, para que le besara también.

* * *

**Este capítulo me encanta, Alice y Jasper tienen una relacion divina, se imaginan como se puso con el nacimiento de su hijo? Espero que les gustara, nos regalen muchos reviews y nos perdonen por la tardanza. No dejen de pasar por nuestras otras historias que muy pronto actualizaremos! **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas, aquí está un capítulo más de esta historia que aunque aún lleva muy poco, espero les esté gustando. Recuerden que nada nos pertenece. Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Cinco**

Dos pisos más abajo, Jasper se servía un té, y le ofrecía con la mirada uno a Rose. Estaban completamente solos en el estudio de Jasper, el lugar donde tenían lugar las reuniones importantes. Pero afortunadamente no estaban en el impresionante escritorio de ébano donde su hermano trabajaba, sino relajados, él en un sillón orejero de piel, y ella en una _chaise _que no recordaba haber visto antes. Miró el escritorio, que seguro que había sido encargado por algún antepasado con el único propósito de impresionar. Rosalie estaba convencida de ello. Apartó la vista de la mesa y se giró para contestar a Jasper.

— ¿Whisky? —preguntó ella, medio en broma medio en serio. A pesar de saber lo que tenía que decir, estaba muy nerviosa.

Él ni se molestó en contestar. Puso una segunda taza en la mesa, se sentó frente a ella y se quedó callado. Estaba claro que Rose estaba muy alterada, y si iban a hablar de matrimonio, no le sorprendía en absoluto. Se recostó en su butaca favorita, que le traía magníficos recuerdos del día en que se comprometió con Alice, y esperó.

Rosalie estaba poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo decirle que se casaría ese año, pero que no sabía con quién, que ni siquiera tenía preferencias? Parecería una chiflada. No obstante sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Su mayor temor era que quizá se mencionara a Emmett. Ella no estaba preparada para hablar del vizconde, con lo que la conversación se complicaría todavía más.

Llevaba semanas dándole vueltas a la charla que iba a tener lugar, y no lograba salir de ese punto. Tenía que casarse ese año. Por eso había decidido hablar con él de una buena vez. Por más vueltas que le diera, nunca encontraría el discurso adecuado, porque toda la situación era inadecuada. Y quería empezar la temporada con las normas ya expuestas, con los propósitos claros. De todas formas aunque esperara otra temporada, seguiría estancada en el mismo punto. Había de contraer matrimonio. Era lo único que tenía claro.

Jasper siempre imaginaba el movimiento de los engranajes en la cabeza de su hermana, mientras esta exprimía al máximo su ya de per se preeminente inteligencia. Le divertía verla esforzarse tanto. Y le gustaba porque sabía que afrontaba las cosas de forma consecuente. Pero supo que esta vez ella necesitaría un empujón para arrancarse. Alegrándose de no estar en la piel de ella, se incorporó y la miró fijamente.

—Sin paños calientes, Rose. Dispara, y ya nos cubriremos de lo que salga.

Tomó aire, cuadró los hombros, miró fijamente a su hermano, y modulando la voz dijo:

—Este año me casaré. Antes de que termine la temporada.

Jasper arqueó la ceja, despacio. No porque estuviera sorprendido. Estaba casi seguro de que eso era lo que ella le iba a decir. Con ese gesto solo pretendía invitarla a que siguiera explicando su plan, que, sospechaba, no era ninguno.

Odiaba esa maldita ceja. Debió habérsela afeitado mientras dormía alguna de las borracheras que cogía cuando era joven, soltero, y un libertino. Pero, dejando de lado sus fantasías, sabía que él no la bajaría hasta que ella continuara.

—He llegado a la edad correcta. —Jasper corrigió el gesto. Ella se vio en la obligación de defenderse por la demora en su casamiento—. Si bien es cierto que empecé más tarde que el resto, también me lo he tomado con más madurez que otras debutantes.

No como la estúpida hija del marqués de Bernieth, lady Heidi Vulturi, la otra beldad de la alta sociedad, que había pretendido a Jasper primero, y a Emmett después. Ella aún no tenía la edad correcta, por no decir la edad límite. Y si seguía soltera, era solo para irritar a Rosalie, seguro.

Era una castaña adorable, con sus ojos violáceos, sus tirabuzones y su boquita de piñón. Pensar en aquella muchacha la malhumoraba. Mejor se centraba en cosas importantes, como la conversación que acababa de dejar a medias.

Jasper la miraba, esperando que volviera ella sola al tema que había abandonado.

—Tengo que agradecerte la paciencia que has ten...

Su hermano levantó la mano interrumpiéndola, en un gesto tan ducalmente arrogante, que Rose se crispó.

—No me halagues, y sigue.

—Poco más, Jasper. —Su voz sonó tensa—. Tienes mi palabra que este año celebraremos nupcias. No será pronto, dado el esguince de madre, que le va a impedir salir los próximos dos meses, pero será esta temporada, sin duda.

Lady Sulpicia se había torcido un tobillo la semana anterior, en una excursión a Greenwich, y el médico había recomendado reposo absoluto. Al día siguiente su madre y un par de amigas pondrían rumbo a Bath.

La convalecencia de su madre, pensó él con fastidio, le iba a obligar a acompañar a su hermana de fiesta en fiesta, a pesar de que había planeado una temporada casera, a solas con Alice y Alexander. Pero ahora sería imposible. Su madre había contratado a una dama de compañía para Rosalie. Una solterona de cuarenta y tantos, severa hasta decir basta. Con ella sería complicado que Rose se divirtiera un poco. Así que sería él quien la acompañara a los bailes, dejando a la atormentada carabina las veladas más tediosas. Quería demasiado a su hermana como para someterla a la tortura del aburrimiento extremo.

—Seguro que madre te agradece que la tengas en cuenta. ¿Y bien? Dime algo más que el hecho de que vas a casarte. Eso ya lo imaginaba.

— ¿Más? ¿Qué más quieres? —Alzó la voz, enfadada—. Encima que os hago el favor de casarme esta temp...

—El favor se lo haces... ¿a quién? —La voz de él dejaba clara su postura. Por si acaso, la ceja volvió a elevarse.

Reflexionó sobre eso, y aún se hundió más en el sofá, sonrojada por su estupidez. ¿Pero no había decidido que iba a mantener su carácter a raya? Además, no podía culpar a su hermano y su madre por tener que casarse, y ambos le habían dado carta blanca en las dos temporadas anteriores. Si bien a su madre se la podía torear, mejor o peor, Jasper era implacable cuando quería. Pero, recordaba, todavía no le había pedido nada.

—A mí, me hago el favor a mí misma al casarme —susurró.

Jasper se levantó de la butaca y se sentó a su lado en la _chaise_, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

—El favor, Rose, se lo harás al hombre al que te entregues. Tendrá una auténtica leona en casa. Además de una de las mejores damas posibles.

Rose le besó sonoramente en la mejilla. Su hermano ya no parecía tan reacio a las muestras de afecto como antes. Algo más que agradecer a su cuñada. Se quedaron un rato callados, valorando lo que acababan de hablar.

—No tienes ni idea de quién será, ¿verdad? —afirmaba, más que preguntarle.

— ¿Tú sí? —preguntó ella, esperanzada.

—No.

Ella torció el gesto.

—Ya.

El silencio volvió a la sala. Como ninguno sabía qué decir, ambos tomaron sus respectivas tazas de té, en una costumbre tan inglesa que les hizo sonreír. Fue Rosalie quien rompió el silencio.

—Si al final de la temporada no he encontrado al candidato adecuado, lo dejaré en tus manos, Jasper.

La voz de ella era apenas un susurro. Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás segura?

La vio asentir lentamente, con solemnidad.

—No estoy tratando de eludir la responsabilidad de elegir. Es más, espero no tener que llegar a ese punto. Pero los solteros son los que son, y por más que los evalúe, no van a convertirse en lo que yo quiero. Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí, y que harás la elección que más me convenga.

Jasper no lo esperaba. Se sintió orgulloso de ella, de su sentido de la responsabilidad, y de la confianza que depositaba en él. Satisfecho, le dijo.

—Te repito la promesa que te hice una vez, Rose. Si nos equivocamos, tú o yo, si la persona con la que te cases resulta ser cruel, y te humilla, o te veja, no te obligaré a vivir con él. Siempre tendrás un sitio con Alice y conmigo.

Rosalie no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Se acercó a su hermano y se dejó abrazar por él. Jasper era el mejor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, y afortunadamente era su hermano. Cuando estuvo segura de poder contener la emoción, se desasió y se puso en pie, arreglándose la falda. Puso sus pies en marcha, dando por finalizada la conversación. Él la siguió hacia los ventanales. Salieron hacia la terraza, con la sensación de haberse quitado un gran peso de encima.

Ya en los jardines, y seguros de tener bien atadas sus emociones, Jasper recordó la preocupación inicial de su esposa.

— ¿Te quedarás a comer? Serviremos el almuerzo en apenas media hora. Alice y su hermano están viendo a Alexander, así que imagino que Sunder también se quedará. —Se sentía en la obligación de advertirle siempre que iba a coincidir con su mejor amigo.

Rosalie sonrió malévola. Dudaba que Sunder se quedara a comer si ella lo hacía. Le tenía acobardado. Era divertido saber que podía atemorizar a un hombre hecho y derecho como él solo con la mirada. Esa era su pequeña venganza.

La temporada pasada, incluso había ido a una carrera de caballos en la que no tenía ningún interés especial, solo porque sabía que él quería asistir para hacer una oferta por un potro. Confirmando su teoría, el vizconde no había aparecido por Newmarket.

Apostaba su mejor sombrilla a que cuando Emmett supiera que ella estaba invitada a la comida, huiría a White's, a Boodle's, o adonde fuera que se refugiaba cuando quería huir de ella. Rosalie asintió a su hermano en silencio, y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la casa**.**

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿No creen que Jazz es un hermano demasiado lindo y Rose algo vengativa? ¿Como le ira con eso de la boda? Esperamos sus reviews y las invitamos a pasar por nuestras otras historias. Las queremos y no leemos pronto.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todas, lamentando inmensamente la tardanza y pidiéndoles mis más sinceras disculpas, aquí por fin esta un nuevo capítulo :) . Recuerden, nada nos pertenece así que sin más, aquí esta el cap, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Seis**

Nada más entrar en el recibidor, oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban, y una alegre conversación. Los hermanos Cullen bajaban cogidos del brazo, parloteando sin cesar sobre la última hazaña del listísimo Alexander. Se veía claramente la magnífica relación que les unía. Era difícil sospechar siquiera que durante años habían vivido ignorándose, y que no fue hasta el regreso de Alice a Inglaterra que habían comenzado a conocerse. Ahora eran inseparables.

Sorprendía también el parecido entre ambos. Frente alta, nariz perfecta, labios carnosos, cabello oscuro y ojos marrones. Si bien el cabello de Alice tendía al negro, y los ojos estaban moteados en verde y dorado, mientras que el cabello de Emmett era de color marrón chocolate, al igual que los ojos. Pero a pesar del parecido, si Alice era indudablemente una delicada y femenina dama inglesa, Emmett era todo un hombre, que rezumaba masculinidad por los cuatro costados.

Cuando los hermanos vieron a Jasper y a Rosalie parados en la base de la escalera, se callaron y sus rostros demudaron también.

Alice se adelantó, reaccionando. Tomó las manos de Rosalie, y le besó la mejilla.

—Rose, querida, ¿todo bien con el ogro de tu hermano? ¿Tengo que tirarle de las orejas?

Guiñó un ojo a Jasper, que se hizo el ofendido, acercándose a Emmett en busca de solidaridad masculina. La melódica risa de Rosalie resonó por el hall.

—Digamos que ha sido... razonable. No es necesario que lo castigues sin postre, esta vez.

Todos sonrieron.

—Hablando de postres, Rose. Mi hermano ha decidido quedarse a comer con nosotros. Sería fantástico si tú también lo hicieras. La señora Noodle ha preparado un pastel de avellana, su especialidad.

Había cierta tensión en la voz de su cuñada, previendo una batalla campal si uno de ambos no se retiraba. El dulce, y saber que fastidiaría a Emmett aceptando la invitación, la entusiasmaron.

— ¡Oh, me encantaría! La casa de Grosvenor está llena de maletas para el viaje de madre a Bath. Esa torcedura de tobillo ha llegado en el peor momento. Yo en mi tercera temporada, al límite de la edad que se considera respetable para una señorita de alcurnia, y sin ella para guiarme. —Estaba siendo claramente mordaz.

—No seas melodramática, Rose. —La voz de Jasper sonaba divertida—. Sabes que yo acudiré contigo a todos los grandes actos, y Alice nos acompañará siempre que sea posible.

Rosalie se dirigió a Alice, ignorando a propósito a su hermano.

— ¡Qué bien! Sin duda un hermano posesivo es mejor que una madre coja.

—Los dos sabemos que madre, incluso coja, podría hacer de tu temporada algo muy, muy largo. —La voz de Jasper pretendía ser amenazadora, pero se escapaba la risa entre sus palabras.

Emmett se mantenía al margen de la conversación, por evitar tensiones innecesarias. Le gustaba saber que su hermana vivía en un ambiente de complicidad. Rosalie al fin se dignó hacerle caso. Posó su azul mirada en él. Richard no recordaba otros ojos más hermosos.

— ¿Y bien, lord Cullen?

Su gesto le puso alerta. Le miraba como un gato que se había comido al canario. ¿Qué pretendía ahora aquella endiablada muchacha?

— ¿Y bien qué, mi lady? —dijo amablemente.

—Me quedaré a comer aquí. —Le hablaba despacio, como si fuera un inepto. Emmett se envaró -. ¿Tal vez usted había olvidado alguna cita urgente en algún otro sitio y declina quedarse?

La muy tunanta estaba intentando manipularle para que desapareciera, como hacía siempre que ella aparecía. «Tu período de gracia acabó, fierecilla.»

Fingió pensar seriamente lo que ella le decía. Finalmente alzó la vista, y con rostro serio dijo, seco.

—No.

Sonrió a su hermana, le ofreció el brazo y la guio hacia el comedor, donde estaba ya todo dispuesto. Alice sonreía, creyendo que su hermano trataba de avanzar.

Detrás, Jasper sonreía también, satisfecho de que Emmett hubiera dejado de huir de su hermana. Y de que la hubiera contradicho. Esa muchacha tenía a la mitad de los hombres comiendo de su mano, y eso no era bueno. Que alguien la pusiera en su sitio de vez en cuando sería magnífico para su carácter.

A Rosalie, en cambio, se la veía perturbada. Un pequeño trastorno, sin duda. Pero en cuanto le ladrara un poco, él volvería a esconderse con el rabo entre las piernas. Su hermano le ofreció el brazo, y entraron en el comedor.

La enorme estancia, con varios sirvientes que les asistirían en el pequeño ágape, tenía una mesa redonda, como las que había en Westin House, la mansión de los Cullen en el campo. De pequeño tamaño, permitía a los comensales sentirse cómodos. Desde que Alice regentara la mansión, todo se había vuelto menos solemne, lo que el duque agradecía. La sobriedad de lady Sulpicia, incapaz de flexibilizar la etiqueta, era un lastre con el que Jasper había tenido que convivir durante años.

Este le apartó la silla a Rosalie al tiempo que Emmett hacía lo propio con Alice, y se inició el desfile de platos que compondrían la comida. Los sirvientes iban llenando sus copas y cambiando vajilla y cubertería a cada manjar, mientras la conversación versaba sobre temas generales. Para desgracia de Alice, no era posible una conversación demasiado personal con su cuñada y su hermano en la misma mesa. Con pesar, continuó dirigiendo la charla.

—Bueno, comienza una nueva temporada. Veremos qué nuevos matrimonios nos depara esta. Lo cierto es que el embarazo de lady Tremaine va a restar a la temporada cierta emoción, dado que no se celebrará su famoso baile. Pero los solteros imagino que podréis respirar más tranquilos, ¿no, Emmett?

Hizo una mueca burlona a este, que sonreía recordando los acontecimientos del año anterior, cuando la misma Alice había sido sorprendida besándose con Jasper en los jardines malditos. Todos los años alguna pareja era pillada en aquel lugar, viéndose obligada a contraer matrimonio.

—Supongo que sí —dijo, siguiéndole la broma—. No celebrándose ese baile en concreto, sé que tengo menos posibilidades de que me atrapen en circunstancias... digamos... poco loables.

Jasper rio ante el eufemismo.

— ¿Poco loables? Supongo que es un buen modo de referirse a ello. Pero sigo pensando que la mejor forma de que no te sorprendan en situaciones... eh... poco loables, es evitándolas.

Emmett alzó la ceja, gesto que ambos amigos compartían, divertido también.

—Querrás decir evitándolas... en lugares públicos, ¿no?

Incluso Alice sonrió y se unió a la juerga.

—Jasper, no eres quién para aconsejar, dado que tú mismo fuiste sorprendido el año pasado en circunstancias, ¿cómo eran? Ah, sí. Poco loables.

El duque sonrió con cariño, recordando.

—Sí, pero te recuerdo que hiciste trampas, pequeña.

— ¿Trampas, dices? —Emmett se lo estaba pasando en grande. Se volvió hacia Alice, siguiendo la fiesta—. Pues quizá podrías enseñarme algún truco para besar a las damas y salir indemne, hermanita.

Todos rieron excepto Rosalie, que estaba empezando a hartarse de ser la única que no se divertía. De hecho se sentía desplazada en su propia casa, y por un hombre que la había humillado. Ese pensamiento la hizo estallar.

—Permítame adularle en ese aspecto, lord Emmett, pues usted no necesita que nadie le explique cómo hacer trampas para seducir a las damas y salir indemne. —Destilaba furia en cada una de sus palabras—. El año pasado nos dio a los presentes una clase magistral, de hecho.

Un silencio helado se hizo en la habitación. La cara de Alice era de espanto. Jasper taladró a su hermana con la mirada. Emmett, en cambio, si acusó el golpe, no dio muestras de ello.

El mayordomo hizo una seña al resto del servicio, y todos salieron de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Jasper se anotó mentalmente agradecérselo después. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, se dispuso a poner las cosas en su sitio. Trató de mantener la calma.

—Rosalie, francamente...

Emmett tocó el brazo de Jasper, interrumpiéndole y tratando de relajar también el ambiente.

—No te agobies, Stanfort, estamos en familia.

Rosalie le miró, incrédula. Y encima la defendía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a defenderla a ella? Ella no necesitaba defensa alguna. Y menos aún de él. Ella era la víctima, no la culpable de nada. Alzó la voz.

— ¡Tú no eres parte de mi maldita familia!

—¡Rosalie Lillian Whitlock Hale!

El grito de Jasper fue atronador.

Rosalie no lo pudo soportar más. Se sentía atacada en su casa, y su hermano no la defendía. Retiró la servilleta que tenía sobre las piernas, la lanzó a la mesa y salió del comedor con paso furioso y un sospechoso brillo en los ojos.

Ninguno de los tres se movió o dijo nada hasta que no oyeron un estruendo al cerrarse la puerta principal.

El primero en reaccionar fue Jasper. Miró a su amigo con ira.

—Quiero tu jodida palabra de caballero, Emmett, de que no sedujiste a mi hermana.

Emmett se sintió insultado. Estaba cansado de tener que repetir siempre lo mismo. Estaba harto, de hecho, de tener que dar explicaciones cada vez que la fierecilla sacaba las uñas. Devolvió la misma mirada a Jasper.

—Obviando el uso de la palabra jodida, y el hecho de que ya te la di, quieres decir. —La calma de su voz era contenida.

—Lo que quiero decir, Sunder...

— ¡Basta los dos! Es suficiente.

Alice tenía los brazos en jarras y un patente disgusto, perfectamente identificable por los dos hombres que mejor la conocían.

—Pequeña, cálmate.

Jasper levantó las manos, tratando de aplacarla. Ella miró al cielo, pidiendo paciencia.

— ¡Oh, maravilloso! No hay nada que tranquilice más a una dama enfurecida que cuando le piden calma los que la alteran. Tú —señaló a Jasper— vas a seguir a tu hermana y a asegurarte de que está bien.

Emmett sonrió disimuladamente. Alice tenía carácter.

Oh, oh, ahora le miraba a él. ¿Qué pretendía? Esta vez no había hecho nada malo. Si incluso había defendido a Rosalie cuando esta perdió los nervios.

—Y tú vas a solucionar esto.

Ya. Quería precisamente eso. No podía pedirle que bailara desnudo en el baile que darían los Restmaine la noche siguiente. No. Tenía que pedirle que calmara de forma definitiva a Rosalie, cuando a él le venía justo mantenerse tranquilo en su presencia. La muchacha lo alteraba de todos los modos posibles.

—Ally, me encantaría, pero ella se ha puesto difícil...

—Me importa un pimiento cómo se haya puesto. Haz uso de tu legendario encanto y soluciónalo. Y soluciónalo ya, Emmett, no la semana que viene, ni el año que viene. Estoy harta de no poder estar en paz con las personas que más me importan en el salón de mi propia casa.

Se levantó también, obligándolos a ambos a hacer lo mismo. Sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos, pues asumía que sería obedecida, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ambos hombres se sentaron de nuevo, dispuestos a seguir la comida donde la habían dejado. Pero Alice todavía no había acabado. Asomó la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta.

—Moveos, tenéis trabajo que hacer.

La reacción fue inmediata. En menos de un minuto ambos hombres salían de la mansión Stanfort.

* * *

**Y así es como una dama debe mandar en casa :D **

**¿Que les ha parecido el capítulo y el primer encuentro de Rose y Emmett? Valla caos, ¿no creen?. Espero nos regalen muchos reviews con su opinión y las invitamos a pasarse por nuestras otras historias, nos leemos pronto. XOXO**


End file.
